An Internet of Things (Machine to Machine, M2M) technology connects an article to Internet by using an information sensing device, so as to implement a network with intelligent identification and management. The M2M is huger than the existing Internet, and can be widely applied to fields, such as a smart grid, intelligent transportation, environment protection, and smart household. After the Internet of Things is combined with a wireless communications technology, a UE in the Internet of Things can report application data in a UE paging manner defined in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system when the UE receives a paging message. In the LTE system, paging is performed on the UE according to a paging cycle, and a length of the paging cycle is limited by a system frame (System Frame, SF), where a length of each SF is 10 ms, and each SF includes ten subframes. An SF number (System Frame Number) is numbered in a cycle of 1024, and SFNs in each cycle are 0 to 1023; therefore, in the LTE system, a possible longest paging cycle is 1024 times of length of an SF, that is, 10.24s.
Many UEs in the Internet of Things have a delay-tolerant characteristic. These UEs may report application data once every day or every few days, and stay in a standby state in the rest of the time, especially in some occasions in which the UEs are further required to have a function of an extra-long standby time. For example, in wild monitoring and animal protection, the UEs may be required to stay standby for one year or even a longer time. However, in the prior art, an allowed maximum value of the paging cycle is 10.24s. Therefore, if the paging cycle is applied to the UEs in the Internet of Things, the paging cycle is difficult to match with a delay characteristic of these UEs. As a result, these UEs need to be frequently woken up according to the paging cycle, but in most of the time when the UE is woken up, there is no need to report the application data, which consumes power of the UE, shortens a standby time, makes it difficult to meet a requirement of an extra-long standby time, and reduces performance of an M2M network.